The Element of Voice
by TylerThunder1
Summary: Everyone knows the Elements of Harmony and Chaos, but noone ever thought that there were other Elements. The Elements of Nature: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Music; and the Elements of Space: Darkness, Ice, Emptiness, Stillness, and Silence. But Music, it's not one thing, for with no Melody, there's no Voice, and without both, no Music, but Voice is something only Man has. enjoy!


**Hello friends, Tyler here,**

**this is the first eight chapters of The Element of Voice**

**Fanfiction is being dumb and won't let me sign into the correct account so, here!**

* * *

The ponies of Ponyville waited patiently, or, in Pinkie's case, impatiently for the one talented singer their town had to begin his concert. The unicorn, Vinyl Scratch was preparing the playlist he was to sing that night when he walked over to her. "Hey, Vinyl, I was wondering if we could do this one again," he said, pointing a hoof at a title she had scratched off the list. "Absolutely not, you remember what-""Yeah, I remember, we released Discord and he almost sent Equestria into everlasting chaos," he began, "But! The Elements and I took care of him AND he's reformed now, there's no way he'll try something again!" She thought about it, and finally said, "Alright, fine, you can sing it again," He began to bounce around like Pinkie Pie on a sugar high. "BUT!" She continued, a smile on her face, "YOU have to sit through Octavia's next boring lecture about music instead of me." "AWWww, come on!" he replied, already bored just thinking about it. "That's the deal, sing the song and sit through a lecture from Octavia, or no song." She said, smiling. "That's nowhere near a fair trade," he complained, "at least; it's not fair 'til you go on a date with me later as well." "Fine, but only because I agree that the lecture deserves two rewards." she said, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "Alright!" he said, doing a little victory dance. "Yeah, yeah, now, get back to the stage, it's almost time!" she scolded.

The white mare watched the pure white, pegasus stallion dash towards his place on the stage, leaving his signature thunderclap trail in his path. She liked him, she finally had somepony to share her feelings with, somepony who she could be herself around, and who she trusted no matter what, well, other than Octavia, like she cared anyway. "Focus, Vinyl, get the playlist ready and start the show." she told herself. She looked through the list, and glanced at his request. She looked at it worriedly, before asking herself, "Why do I have a feeling this won't end well?" "Oh well," she figured and added it to the list. "Okay, lets check my controls, lights?" she pushed a button and the lights went out, "check, music?" she moved some sliders and heard the music changing, "check, shades? Of course, alright then. You ready BT?" "As always, Ms. Scratch." "Well," she sighed, "here goes nothing."

Booming Thunder was prepared for this song, he always was humming it, and Vinyl always smacked him upside the head for it, but finally, he got her, not only to let him sing it, but tricked her into going out with him. It was like a dream come true, he had had feelings for her since he could remember, and, sure, they lived together, but only because he wouldn't buy his own house. They were great friends as well, but it was never enough for him, he wanted Vinyl more than Rainbow Dash wanted to be a Wonderbolt. But, now wasn't the time to gush over his date with Vinyl, it was time to remind everypony why he was called "Booming Thunder".

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Discord were walking through town and saw the stage with Booming Thunder's speaker and cross-mics cutie-mark across the curtains. "Well I'll be, I thought he'da stopped singin' after he blew a hole in the town hall." Applejack said. "Oh, you know him," Fluttershy said quietly. "It'll take more than that to get him to quit." Twilight added, "Much, MUCH more." Discord looked excited as he walked over to an empty seat, "I've never actually heard him other than when he freed, then helped defeat and reform me, and I'd just LOOOVE to hear him! Especially since his voice won't be directed _at _ me." The girls decided they could spare a couple minutes to listen.

The music began and Booming Thunder stood in the center of the stage like always, with Vinyl at her table behind him, his cue approached and he shot his large blue eyes open and took in a huge breath, when he released it, his voice blew the curtains open, and almost launched them across town.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear, someone else is pulling at the strings._

Discord knew the song, and tried to escape it, but by the end of the first verse, he'd lost it. He snapped his fingers and appeared behind Vinyl, which caused BT to turn, and ask, "Hey, Discord, want to be a part of the show? No problem!" "Go ahead, Discord, sing with him, its fine." Vinyl said, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she immediately froze with fear. "You told me to take my tyranny away? I'll take something else," he looked down at the mare and picked her up by the horn, "Something precious, to you at least," he said with an evil smile. Booming Thunder's expression went from confused to angry and he screamed at Discord "Discord! RELEASE HER AT ONCE!" Discord simply put out his claw, looking at the talons, "Hmm, no, I don't think I will, I need the Melody. Thanks for reminding me how much fun it is causing chaos!" he said as he ran into the EverfreeForest. Booming Thunder flew after him, "DISCORD! DISCORD, YOU COWARD STOP RUNNING FROM ME!" he shouted, but only got Discord's chuckle in response. "Boom, help me!" he heard Vinyl call, and he flew faster after them. Rainbow Dash caught up to him and begged, "BT, you gotta slow down!" He looked at her and as loud as he could, yelled, "I WILL CATCH HIM IF IT KILLS ME!" sending her smashing into a tree.

Booming Thunder followed Discord to an old ruin and saw him turn the corner, so he turned the corner as well, and flew through pure white for a moment, then shouted as the white light faded, "DISCORD!" His voice created a blast that knocked over the building in front of him. He looked around to get his bearings but everything looked, different. Not colorful like Ponyville, but grey and dark, he looked up and saw the buildings around him towered into the sky. He started to walk out to the street, but fell on his face, when he looked to see why he fell; he saw he only had two legs, and no hooves, but hands instead. And he was wearing some strange clothes too, a pure white shirt with a large picture of his cutie-mark on the front, and cartoonish-blue jeans, and had no shoes.

After staggering out of the alley, he looked to see that nopony was around, and that he was in an empty park, with one other pony. Or whatever they were, he felt like they were called, "humans" for some reason, so that's what he called them. The other person had turned around and spotted him, was it, smiling?

"Tyler?" it asked, "Tyler! Is that really you?" it said as it ran over to him. "No, my names Booming Thunder and I'm searching for a being called Discord. Now move so I can find him," he said as he walked past it and stopped, "Wait, Levi?" he asked, how did he know that? "So you do remember me! Where have you been for these past few years? Everyone thought you had died in that car wreck." BT simply stared at Levi, "What are you talking about? I've never been here before. What's a car? Whatever, this is a waste of my time, I should be looking for Discord," he said as he started walking away, but then fell over again, still not used to two legs. Levi ran over to him and with a straight face asked, "Dude, are you drunk?" BT started to reply but stopped and stared across the street at a human girl with unnaturally red eyes and black and blue hair wearing a white tank-top with Vinyl's cutie-mark on it and jeans to match her hair. She looked at him and mouthed, "Help me" before a human guy wearing a grey hoodie and regular blue jeans placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him as they turned to walk away, before they turned around, the guy looked directly at BT with his shades down revealing his yellow eyes.

Levi had started to look at the pair as they turned away, and suddenly, went flying to the ground as BT shouted with a force Levi had never thought possible from a person, "DISCORD!" The guy across the street just snapped his fingers and the pair vanished before the destructive sound reached them, as debris and chunks of concrete flew past. "DISCOOOOOOOOORD!" he shouted again before passing out.

BT woke up in a strange bedroom and remembered seeing Discord, and, trying to find him as soon as possible, tried to fly out the window. He jumped through the glass and hit the fire escape ladder. Levi ran in, and saw BT half way out the shattered window and a dent in the fire escape. When he pulled Booming Thunder in, he saw a big red mark across his face and his nose bleeding. "Dude, what are you doing!?" Levi asked, worried. "I tried to fly out the window, but it seems my wings are missing." "Alright, come on." Levi said pulling BT to his feet, "You need to rest," Levi said as he laid BT on the bed, but not without difficulty. "You passed out after that sonic shout thing you did in the park and then I brought you here to my apartment." Levi explained. "I need to find…" "You _Need_ to rest" Levi interrupted, "Also, what kind of pony puts a staircase on the other side of a window?!" BT said, sitting on the bed, rubbing his face and plugging his nose with tissues. Levi pulled up a chair, "Okay, explain."

"Explain what?" BT asked, annoyed that he couldn't look for Discord. "Why you're talking like that, how no one's seen you in years, and what in the _hell_ that shout thing was." Levi stated. "And why should I? As far as I can tell, you're working _with _Discord so that I can't catch him and save Vinyl," BT accused, looking at him angrily. "I don't know anyone called 'Discord', but, how's this for a reason, if you _don't _explain, I'll not let you leave at all." BT's jaw dropped, "You can _not_ keep me here, I have to find Vinyl before," "And I have to have a good reason to let you look," Levi interrupted. BT glared at him a minute, then finally, sighed in defeat, "Fine. I can't remember much, almost nothing actually, from before a few years ago…"

* * *

"So you just happened to be flying by when he crashed and didn't think to catch him?" said a girl in a lady-like voice. The voice that replied was that of another girl, but with more of a bold and tomboyish voice, "Well, Fluttershy was with me when it happened, we went to see if he was alright and she told me to get you four to help move him." Immediately, I could tell the third girl's southern accent apart from the others, "Well, Ah'm jest glad he's alive." I began to get feeling again, and tried to move, but stopped when the pain finally hit me. "Uh…girls?" a timid and quiet girl said, though, either the others didn't hear her, or had ignored her. "I'm surprised he only got some broken bones and some scrapes and bruises with how hard he fell." an egghead sounding girl said. "I-I-I think he's waking up…" the timid one said, again, unheard by the others. "Well I've got a super-tastic get-well-soon party to plan!" said an annoyingly high-pitched voiced girl. "I still don't see why he has to crash at my place." said the seventh girl, whose melodic voice captivated me. I tried moving again, and this time, I gasped with pain. "Hey!" the second voice said, "he's waking up!" I tried forcing myself up, but was forced back down to lay on the bed.

"Sir, sir, can you hear me?" the egghead started, "Are you okay?" "I'll be," I began, but stopped when somepony touched my more damaged wing, making me groan in agony. They noticed what they were doing, and released my wing, so I continued, "Actually, I might be worse than I thought." For some reason, it felt weird knowing I had wings but, whatever. "What happened?" I asked, "Well, you fell from the sky and crash landed out in the forest near my house." said the seventh voice again. I had a bandage over my eyes so I asked, "Who are you?" The tomboy went first with a proud tone, "How could you not know who _I_ am? You should've been able to recognize _the _Rainbow Dash, greatest flyer to come out of Cloudsdale. Just one look and you-" she stopped for a moment, then, with a slightly embarrassed tone, continued, "I-I mean, uh, I'm Rainbow Dash." The lady-like voice went next, "I am Rarity, and, as a lady, I simply _must _apologize for Rainbow's, er, outburst." She said with an irritated undertone. "She must be staring daggers at Rainbow." I thought to myself. Next went the southern girl, "Don't pay them no mind, sugarcube, my name's Applejack." The egghead went next, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie left a minute ago, but she'll be glad to meet you." she said. "I'm Vinyl Scratch," said the melodic voice. All I heard for a while after Vinyl introduced herself was a high-pitched whimpering sound and the timid girl say, "I'm …" "This here's Fluttershy, little filly's a tad shy, but she's the kindest pony you'll ever meet." Applejack said apologetically. "So, what's your name? If you don't mind my asking," asked Rarity. "I…I can't remember…, I can't remember anything." "Nothing?" Twilight asked. "No, I can't remember anything."

A few weeks later, I think it was … three, maaybe four, my body healed enough so it was time to take the bandages off, well, some of them. I still hadn't remembered my name, and nothing stuck, so they just called me "You" or "Sir" and stuff like that, but Rainbow had given me a name that everypony seemed to think fit, everypony except me. They said my voice sounded like rumbling thunder and the explosion from when I crashed was more of a boom than the regular rainboom sound, so she called me BT, Booming Thunder, but it was only two hours after this that I took it as my name.

"Okay, I'm gonna take the bandage off your head first," Twilight, aided by one of the nurses from the nearby town(who I would be VERY acquainted with as I kept breaking myself later on) known as Redheart, said comfortingly, as if it would hurt, "ready?" I rolled my eyes, but nopony could tell, when I remembered that they couldn't, I nodded, "I've been ready ever since you first found me, just get on with it." There was a pause, "Go ahead." Redheart said. I felt something on the back of my head, then realized the bandage was coming off, "Finally, after weeks of darkness, I'll meet these seven girls who helped nurse me back to health" I thought. When the bandage was finally off, I was nearly blinded, but eventually my eyes adjusted to see eight ponies, three Earth ponies, two pegasi, and three unicorns. The three Earth ponies were easy enough to guess, one was pink (WHO in EQUESTRIA could SHE be?) with three balloons on her flank, one was orange, with a tan that complemented her coat perfectly and three apples on her flank, wearing a Stenson, and the third was white with a red cross surrounded by four hearts on her flank. The pegasi, seeing as one had a _rainbow_ mane, were easy to guess as well. The unicorns, well one was easy, with the make up and fancy mane, and the three diamonds on her flank, I guessed the other two by the marks on their flanks, the white coated, blue maned, sunglass wearing one had a music note, while the lavender coated, purple-magenta streaked maned, one had what looked like stars. They reintroduced themselves, each leaving to do an errand or chore after, leaving Nurse Redheart, Vinyl, Twilight and I alone. "Well Ms. Scratch, just make sure he doesn't try flying for another week, or walk for three more days, and he should be fine." Vinyl nodded and looked at me, my face grew warm and I looked away, (What? She was beautiful, I had a small crush on her, give me a break.) "I have to get back before a stallion in a full body cast gets stiff. I'll be back later to check on him." Redheart said as she walked out of the room. "Alright, goodbye, Nurse." Twilight said after her, "are you sure you want to keep him here?" she asked Vinyl as if I weren't in the bed between the two. "Yeah, I mean, he can't leave yet anyway, plus with only Octavia coming around every now and then it gets lonely around here." I looked out the window and back to her, "Well that's what you get for living out in bumblebuck." I said sarcastically, which elicited an angry look and a punch from her, "OW! Just sayin'" "Anyway, I need to make sure Spike hasn't found were I hide my gems, I hope you two get along." Twilight said as she left. "Later Twilight!" I called, moving the cover off me, "Aw, damn." Vinyl rolled her eyes and levitated the blanket over me again as she said goodbye to Twilight.

After, she brought me my dinner of an apple and some soup; something possessed me to say "Aw, I knew you cared." And I ended up with soup on my head. Later, she had calmed down and came in to apologize, but I had to sneeze, and when she came in I looked at her and released my first Thunder Voice (the loud, destructive sonic thing I did in the park) and she hit the wall, hard, and left a Vinyl-shaped dent when she got back on her hooves. "Whoa, I'm so sorry, I'll fix that when I'm well enough, are you ok?" I said with a mix of worry and excitement. "That…Was…AWESOME!" she screamed. "Really?" I asked. "Of course it was, I mean, you knocked me off my feet, through the air and almost through a wall, all with just your voice!" When I thought about it, it was awesome, I had a sonic boom voice, that sounded like thunder, "Hey, Rainbow gave me the perfect name, Booming Thunder," I began, "What do you think of it? As my name I mean." "It's perfect!" Vinyl said looking at the dent she had made. "You know, they found you with a disc of music, and nopony sounds right for them, when you're well enough, why don't we try your voice?" She suggested. "Alright, but only if we don't do it with a crowd." I said nervously.

We got closer over the next few days, and when Redheart gave the "all clear" we went right to work in Vinyl's music room. She told me to try it without the mic, because my Thunder Voice was enough, and played the first song on the list. As soon as the music started, I felt the lyrics fly into my head and the music changed me, from nervous, to bold. With all the power I had, I blasted my voice out with the lyrics, shattering her soundproof glass; thankfully she had on her headphones, so it wouldn't hurt her. _"I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but I've a nagging fear, someone else is pulling at the strings."_ Vinyl figured she'd turn this into a concert and opened the walls behind me into a stage, and slowly, ponies started showing up and cheering, but near the middle of the song, I felt something, something evil. _"I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all, I curse the name, the one behind it aaaaaAAAAll. Discord! I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord! Whatever did we do, to make you take our world away? Discord! Are we your prey alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne? Discord! We won't take it any more, so take your tyranny awaaaay! _ By the end, I was exhausted, and I collapsed. When I came to, everything had changed, the clouds were pink, the rain was brown, animals were wrong, and some weird creature was sitting outside on a throne laughing as if it was just a joke to him, I noticed the girls in a cage beside him, and some weird jewelry on a table on the opposite side of him. I simply stood up, and walked up to him, stared at him in anger, and shouted, "Yo! You! Who are you and why did you cage my friends?" He looked at me and his expression changed to a slightly more serious one, but kept laughing. "Do you not know? Well let me explain," He began, "_I_ am Discord, master of chaos, and these six ponies, represent the only magic strong enough to stop me, the Elements of Harmony, and they have failed, so now the world is _mine_! And nopony can stop me!" He began laughing maniacally again; filling a glass with the brown rain, and drinking the glass, tossing the liquid at me as if it was a rock. I dodged, and it exploded behind me. "I'll bet I can stop you." I mocked, as I began building power in my chest. "HA! YOU? WHAT CAN _YOU_ DO?" He laughed. "This," I blasted my voice at the cage with the girls, and then the jewelry (which I guessed were the Elements) and tossed them to the girls, but got the order wrong and they took a moment to get the right Element to the right pony. "RRRAGGHH! WHY YOU LITTLE" he began, but I blasted him again, knocking him over. The girls got their correct Elements and moved into formation around me. "Alright girls, lets get him!" Twilight commanded, and then said to me as the others activated their Elements, "I need you to keep him down so he can't stop us again." "Got it." I blasted at him, knocking him back into his throne. "I'LL GET YOU VOICE OF NATURE, JUST YOU WAIT!" he screamed as the girls hit him and began turning him to stone. –Voice of Nature? - (I don't know either, just listen) Later, we all went to some place called Canterlot to see somepony named Princess Celestia. She gave us praise and made a big deal of it, having a big presentation about it. "These seven ponies, have stopped Equestria from spiraling into eternal chaos, and so are our heroes, we all thank you, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight bowed when her named was called, "Rarity," she fluffed her mane and closed her eyes, "Applejack," she just pulled her hat down a little, "Pinkie Pie," Pinkie bounced up and down uncontrollably, "Rainbow Dash," Dash hovered in the air a little off the ground and took a bold pose, "Fluttershy," Fluttershy hid behind her mane with pink cheeks, "And- I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," the Princess said to me. "It's BOOMING THUNDER." I shouted with the Thunder Voice towards the crowd. A little surprised, Celestia continued, "And Booming Thunder!"

The next few weeks were filled with parties in our honor, each of which were Djed by Vinyl, apparently more well known as DJ Pon-3, so, I decided why not start singing to the songs she played, many were received happily, like, "20% Cooler" "September" "Pinkies Brew" "Loyalty" "Nightmare Night" and others. That's how Vinyl and I started getting as close as we did, planning shows for the parties, and I couldn't imagine a world without her.

Years later, Celestia called us to the edge of the forest, and told us she had a task for us. Not knowing what we'd get into, we went to meet her, but she brought Discord, still in stone, with her and told us to reform him, make him good, she said she was counting on us, and gave the Elements to the girls. She said that Fluttershy was to reform him, she figured Fluttershy would know how best to do it. She then left, and we released him, and he caused a little mischief, but we made him fix it, I stayed with Fluttershy to make sure she was safe, and he had a lot of fun with making me use my Thunder Voice to break stuff, of course, I'd always punch him after, but he kept doing it. He also messed with me, "Remember, Voice, to watch your back, I am always ready to attack." He tricked Fluttershy into promising not to use her Element against him, but he considered her a friend, and he lost that friend when he lied to her, and fixed everything. Celestia came to get him, and he said something I never thought he'd say, "Friendship is Magic."

We threw some more parties, with me performing again, but this time he was in the audience, and I convinced Vinyl to let me sing "Discord" again, it un-reformed him, and he took Vinyl, I lost it and flew after him, he went into the Everfree Forest, and into a ruin, I followed him through and ended up in this world, you know the rest.

* * *

Levi just sat, deadpan for a moment, and then finally said, "You honestly believe this?" "Of course! Why would I lie about my home?" I said defensively. "Because that 'world' is _not_ your home, this one is," he said, with a slight tone of concern. "That's ridiculous," I began, "Dude, we went to high school together, tell me the truth, I won't tell anyone where you've been." He added. "This _is _the truth, and-" I stopped, as I saw the moving picture in the next room, the number 9 in the corner, with a field full of flowers being displayed, the word "mute" was in another corner. I charged into the room and tried to figure it out, instantly finding a volume dial and turned the device up, only to have silence.

"Turn the sound on!" I yelled as Levi ran into the room. He grabbed a small rectangular thing and pressed it, muttering to himself, a woman's voice came from the box as a result. "Flowers like these have begun to appear citywide, with seemingly no explanation. The result of touching the flowers is strange deformities, like shrinking, swollen tongues, tangled hair, loss of balance, changing voices, and limp bodies. No one knows where these flowers came from, but everyone affected wants them gone, those unaffected find the deformities hilarious," the picture changed to two people, one in the others hand, a few inches tall, an unamused face, while the normal one was looking at me with a smile, trying to fight back laughter, "Come on! This is funny!" The short woman looked up at him, angry, "Maybe to you! But I can't even step outside without being harassed by the cat!" Her voice was high, and made him laugh even more, "Oh come on, Sherri, or, 'Shorty' in this case." Even the man holding the camera laughed a bit, Sherri just stomped on his thumb. "Hey, calm down, no need to be, short, with him." The cameraman laughed.

Levi was on the couch laughing as well, "HAHA! 'Short!'" I looked at him with a smile, which quickly turned into me using a small T-V to shout "THIS IS NOT A JOKE! Well, it is, but not a funny kind of joke." He and his couch flipped backwards. Stunned, he looked at me from behind the couch, a surprised look on his face, "DUDE! Warn a guy before you do that!" he screamed. "Sorry, I'll try to in the future." "Good, now what do you mean it's not a joke?" "No no, it _is_ a joke, Poison Joke, a flower from Equestria, Discord's favorite, and now he's brought them here. But why?"

Just then, a familiar song began outside, I looked out the window to investigate, and saw some human on a screen on a building with "H8 Seed" beside him, with "Never-ending Strife" beneath it. "Man, I wish they'd stop letting people do that." Levi said, as he looked as well, just before the picture flickered and the voice changed to Discord. "I HATE him!" I blasted at the screen, shattering it, the music still playing. "O-kaaaay, lets just forget about him and get some lunch, huh?" Levi asked, putting his hands on my shoulders as I breathed heavily, til my stomach growled, "Yeah, l-lets, lets go."

We walked out of the building and through the park, but I stopped when I saw people repairing the damage I'd done. "You. Are in soooooooo much trouble if they find out who that was." Levi joked, but I hardly heard him, as I was looking in the alley I appeared in, the white light not there any more, instead there was a smoking place where it had been. "Dude, what now?" Levi asked as he looked back at me, "Hey, why's that alley smoking?" "That's where I entered this world." I answered, blankly. Silence… "Oh, really? Wanna go see it?" Levi asked. "No, I'd rather we go get lunch." I said as I walked past him. After a second, Levi pointed the other way and said, "Restaurants are _that_ way." I turned around, and as I passed, said "I knew that, just making sure you did." "Riiiiight."

"So, I take it you haven't eaten much lately…" Levi said looking at the three foot pile of burger wrappers beside me. "No, it's just that inter-world teleportation makes you REALLY hungry apparently." I snapped back. "Good to see you still like hamburgers." He said to himself. I stopped mid bite, "What burgers?" "You forgot what burgers are didn't you? It's ground beef and cheese on bread, what's wrong? You look sick, which, given how much you-" "I'VE BEEN EATING WHAT?!" I yelled. "Dude! Calm down! You used to always eat burgers!" "WHY WOULD I EAT SOMEONE?! THAT WOULD MAKE ME A CANNIBAL!" I continued yelling, making everyone in the restaurant spit out their burgers and throw them out. "Tyler, calm down before you Thunder Voice the place down!" Levi whispered. "WHY WOULD YOU PEOPLE EAT THIS?!" Levi grabbed me and started pulling me outside, "Sorry, he forgot his medication today; we'll just be leaving now." I struggled to escape, but failed, until I lost it and Thundered, "_THEY'RE MADMEN, I'LL KILL THEM FOR THIS!_" The roof was launched off the building and across town. Levi let me go, only to knock me out.

I woke up tied to my bed and gagged. "Hmph, mph mm mphm!" I said through the gag. "I'll let you go only if you calm down." Levi said from the door. I slowed my breathing and sighed, "Mphph, mm hmph, mph mph mm mphm." He walked over and untied me first, and I removed the gag. "Dude, if you don't like meat, say something, _like a normal person_, before we go eat next time." "All I've ever eaten was fruits, vegetables, and sweets; I'd never eat meat knowingly in my life." I started, "I feel, violated, on the inside." "Sorry, dude. Here, I'll make," he paused to think, "I'll make a salad and a sandwich."

The next few days went by with Levi helping me get more acquainted with this world, only to lose me when I'd find more of Discord's handiwork around town, small things. Til one day, about two weeks after I arrived in the human world …

* * *

"I'll get it, like you'll leave your room at all," Levi said after the door bell rang. "Whatever," I yelled back, before turning back to my wall covered in maps, newspapers, photos, and clues Discord left behind, "I know you're up to something, but what is it you-" "DUDE!" "WHAT?!" "COME HERE, YOU'LL WANNA SEE THIS!" I knocked over my lamp and my computer in anger as I came out. "This had better HOO!" I grunted as a pink ball of hair was thrust into my face and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Ooh, Boomy! You look so cute like this! And we've missed you sosososo much, so we came to see you! Twilight thought it was impossible, but Celestia showed her a secret and she brought us here! Ooooh I'm so happy to see you!" I fought to breathe in the pink mass that was now in my face. "Pinkie?" "I knew you'd remember us!" she said as she loosened her grip to look up at me with her light blue eyes, a pink sundress with her three balloons cutie-mark on the front.

"Wait, Twilight? We? What?" I stuttered as I looked around the corner and saw five more girls. One with a lavender sundress with a magenta star surrounded by smaller white ones, purple hair with a streak to match the star on her dress, and purple eyes. One with a white dress with three diamonds, purple, styled hair, fake lashes, and sapphire blue eyes. One with a long yellow sweater with three pink butterflies, long pink hair, sad blue eyes. One with an orange tee under overalls with three apples on them, blonde hair in a knot at the end, and emerald green eyes. And one in a blue tank top with a red, yellow, and blue lightening cloud on it, rainbow hair, baggy jeans, and magenta eyes.

"Twilight? Rarity? Fluttershy? Applejack? Rainbow Dash? What are you all doing here?" "Why, we're here to catch that nasty Discord, of course." Rarity stated. "Yes, but our first task was to find you, and ask if you'd help us." Twilight continued. I started feeling hot, and Pinkie could tell, because she bounced off me and to the other girls, "Are you okay, Boomy?" She asked. I tried calming down and asked again, "Why are you here?" "Uh, duh, to find Discord, like we've been doing for weeks." "You've done NOTHING!" I thundered at them, "I CHASED HIM THROUGH THE PORTAL! I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING THIS CITY FOR HIM! I LOST MY TOTALITY! AND YOU SIX STAYED BEHIND TO HAVE SOME CAKE AND ICE CREAM! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING AND HUNTING FOR TWO WEEKS NOW, AND YOU COME IN HERE AND SAY YOU'VE BEEN WORKING JUST AS HARD?! BUCK THE LOT OF YOU! "Dude, ca-" "NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THE NERVE OF YOU GIRLS! WHAT YOU'VE SAID ISN'T KIND, LOYAL, GENEROUS, HONEST, OR FUNNY! DISCORD'S OUT THERE SOMEWHERE WITH _MY _LOVE, DOING WHO-KNOWS-WHAT!" "We tried coming earlier, but Discord used some powerful and difficult magic to bring you here. I needed time to master the spell safely." Twilight explained. "I DON'T CARE! RAINBOW FLEW ALONGSIDE ME WHEN I CHASED DISCORD, WHY DIDN'T SHE FLY THROUGH WITH ME?!" "B-because you knocked me off course into a tree." Rainbow said flatly.

I opened my mouth and inhaled to yell again, but stopped, "Did I?" I looked at them; they were cowering in the corner, afraid of me. Even Pinkie was frowning, only Fluttershy came out of the group towards me. "Boo, it's us, your friends, and we want to help," Fluttershy wrapped her arms around me in a loving hug, "but we can't if you don't let us. I understand, losing your love, I mean, and I know how it feels, but," "You can't solve it by screaming our heads off," Applejack interrupted, coming to hug me as well. "They are right, dear, let us in so we can help you." Rarity added on her way over. "I hate when my friends are sad, so I Pinkie Swear to make you smile!" Pinkie laughed, bouncing to me. "We didn't mean to upset you; we thought you would be glad to see us." Twilight said as she joined the group hug. "Aw, what the hay? I'm sorry." Rainbow said before tackling her way into the hug.

For the first time since the girls came in, Levi spoke, "Well, seems like you guys have settled things, how about some apple pie?" "Aw yeah! I'm starving!" "You're always starving, Rainbow." "At least it's not cupcakes," Pinkie said as she went into the kitchen, causing Levi and I to look at each other. "You two coming?" Twilight asked after she, Fluttershy, and I were left. "In a sec," I said, "Just wanna tell Shy something." "Okay, it really is nice to see you, Boom." Twilight said as she left the room. "What did you want to-EEP!" I stopped her with a hug of my own, holding her close. "I could feel tears on my cheeks, "Thank you, Fluttershy, I needed some kind words. I've been in a dark place, afraid of myself, but you brought me back, just like before. And I hope you understand that what I did was not me, but my aching heart. I'm sorry I lashed out at you girls, mostly you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." She wrapped her arms around me and held me as I released my pain into her hair; she was shorter than I was after all, only to my chin. "There, there. It's okay, I understand, but lashing out at us isn't the way to find Vinyl. And if you need somepony to talk to, I'm here for you, just like last time." She said to soothe me, it was working. "You still smell like Honeysuckles, after so long." She giggled a little. "Hey, are you guys," Rainbow began, sticking her head into the room, "Oh, Boom, are you alright?" "I'm, I'm fine," I said as I wiped away the tears, "Or, I am now." I said smiling down at Fluttershy, who was looking at me with those adorable eyes and a smile. "Well, alright, but get in here before Pinkie eats it all!" "Not on my watch she won't! Come on, Shy!" I said as I grabbed her hand and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

I woke up with that pink poof in my face again, "DAH! Pinkie!" I screamed as I flew off the bed onto the floor, "Don't do that!" "Sorry! But I was so happy to see you that I wanted to throw a party, but I don't know anyone in this world, so I asked Levi, and he said that he knew some people that would love to come, so we got them all, and some stuff for the party, and brought them all here, and I couldn't wait for you any more so I came to wake you up, but you were waking up when I got here, so I waited, boy do you sleep late, and I hope you like the party!" "Pinkie, you are so random." Rainbow said as she walked past. "Just let me get dressed," I told her as I sat up, she just stood there looking at me, "That means leave me alone, Pinkie." "Okie dokie!" she said bouncing out the door. "Wait, party?" I got dressed fast, and went to see what she meant. There was a huge group of people in the house; it took a minute to find the girls and Levi.

Pinkie was good with parties, but in the human world too? She had drinks, karaoke, food, games, and as usual, her streamers and balloons around here and there. I was surprised to see her party cannon in the corner, but, it _was _Pinkie Pie. I looked in the cooler and found a Bacardi, "What the-?" "Tyler? Are you really here?" "Course he is, if not, why would Levi throw such a great party?" I knew those voices, but I'd no memory of them, "Penny-Marie? Beth? What are you doing here?" "Levi threw a party and said you would be here. Where were you all this time?" Penny-Marie asked. "Yeah, we've missed you." I looked at the two before me for a moment. "Tyler? You okay?" "Maybe he's speechless, considering what he did and we still come to a party because he's here." Beth stated. "I-I'm sorry, I don't know you two, but … you are familiar." I heard a crash from the living room. "I'll be back, just give me a sec."

I ran into the room and saw Rainbow hanging half way out the window, the dent in the fire escape a little bigger. "RAINBOW!" I ran over and pulled her in. She was blushing, and looked like Ditzy, "Rainbow, why would you jump out the window?" "Cause *hic* I'm a pegasus aren't I? I was going to do a rain *hic* boom, but I hit that … thingy. Heh, my face hurts now." I looked at her in confusion, then looked in her hand and saw a bottle of rum. "Rainbow! Who gave you rum?!" She pushed me gently, "Oh, come on ya spoil-sport, it's a party, let loose! Hey… that's mine." She said as I took the rum from her. "Rainbow Dash! Go to your room!" "But I don't wanna." "I don't care, just go." She started to wobble to her room, "And stay there til morning!" I heard Fluttershy sing in a drunken way and knew it wasn't good.

I went to find her and saw her walk up to someone at the table and heard her ask, "Wanna see my cutie-mark?" He responded, "Sure!" "Sorry, no cutie-mark for him, Fluttershy, you're better than this." "I know," she cuddled up closer to me, "Or do you wanna see it?" "I've seen it, and no one else needs to, now go join Rainbow in your room." "But, that's no fun," she complained, "I'll go if you come with me." "I'll be there later, just go." She started to walk off with a wink back to me as the guy at the table started talking to me, "What's your problem, man?" I was appalled, "My pro-? What's YOUR problem? Trying to take advantage of the poor girl." "Hey, you don't get asked to look at a girl's ass everyday pal." "But you do get asked to leave, get out." He laughed at me, "HA! Why should I?" I leaned close and said, "Let me whisper a secret in your ear." "Better be a good one." I cupped my hands around his ear and blasted it with, "I TOLD YOU TO!" He promptly grabbed his ear and ran away with his friends. "Boom? Oh, thank goodness, everyponies lost control," Twilight said as she teleported in front of me.

"Twilight! Are you drunk too?" "A little, but I'll manage, where's Rainbow and Fluttershy?" "In the room, I'm looking for Rarity and Applejack now." "Applejack is in Levi's room with some guys with a keg," she began, "Oh no," "And Rarity is in the bathroom with someone." "OH SWEET CELESTIA! Twilight, get to the room, and stay there, I'll be there with Rarity in a sec." She nodded and teleported away. I ran to the bathroom and kicked in the door to find Rarity without her dress on top of someone, "RARITY! This is not how a lady conducts herself!" She turned to look at me, and said, "I'm not a lady tonight, now leave us be." I looked at her victim, "Is, is that a girl?" "It was an experiment…" "Go to your room, Rarity," "No, I wanna finish!" she said turning back to the poor girl under her. "You can finish in your dreams, now let's go." I said as I threw her over my shoulder. "Sorry about that, she isn't good with alcohol." I told the stunned girl on the floor before carrying Rarity out of the room. I walked past Twilight on the way to their room, grabbed her hand, pulled her with us, and said, "Found Rarity." "Oh, hello Twilight, isn't this just FABulous?" Rarity said before passing out.

I got to the room, and opened the door. Fluttershy fell onto me, her sweater, sliding off a little. "I thought you'd never come!" "I'm not staying yet, Fluttershy, I'll stay when all six of you are in here." She whined something but I ignored it and tossed Rarity on the bed next to Rainbow, "Make sure she stays here." "Okie Lokie Dokie." She said before collapsing beside her.

I left to find AJ when I remembered she was in Levi's room with some guys and a keg. When I got there, I blew the door down and found her drinking from the keg, the guys cheering her on. "HONESTY!" She took the tube out of her mouth and said, "Oh, horseapples." "Come on, AJ; let's get you to your room." The biggest guy walked up to me and tried to intimidate me, "Leave her be, dude, can't you see she's having' fun?" "Yeah, and when she's passed out, YOU'll have 'fun' won't you, jackass?" "Leave her alone, pal." "Get out of here." "Says who?" He said confidently. "The guy who blew the door in, get the buck out." "No." I blasted him into the opposite wall, "GET OUT!" His friends grabbed him and ran, while I went to Applejack, "What were you doing?" "Drinkin' cider." "That's not cider," I told her. "Then why's it taste like cider?" "What?" I took a sip, "Yep, that's cider, but not the cider you know, now let's go." I said as I picked her up by the back of her overalls and carried her in my arms to her room. "Put me down." "No." "Please?" "NO."

I got her to the room and set her down on the table, "Just stay here, please!" I said as I left the room. "Who was that?" Penny-Marie asked. "A friend doing something she shouldn't so she's getting punished. Have you girls seen a hyper pink haired girl around?" "You mean Pinkie? She's, uhm, Where was she?" Beth replied. "I don't know; ask Levi, he's freaking out about something." I looked at them and saw a little red, "Are you two drunk?" "It's not a party if we're not!" "I'm sorry, girls, but, go home before you hurt yourselves."

I went to find Levi, only to find him looking at the door I kicked in, "DUDE! I have to pay for that!" "Sorry, you don't have liquor, do you?" "A little why?" "Where's Pinkie?" "In the kitchen, why?" "Pinkie loves alcohol; she always tricks people into drinking it with her. What's she doing?" "Mixing punch. OH! We should stop her." "I'll stop her, you get everyone out." "On it!" We went our separate ways, and I found Pinkie, red faced, surrounded by empty bottles, and singing something to herself. "Pinkie! Stop!" "Oh, hey Boomy! Like the punch? It's a new recipe, rum, vodka, bourbon, and some malt liquor." "Pinkie, come here, you look tired, let me take you to bed." "Nopey Dopey, I'm gonna stay here with my new friend, Captain Morgan! He doesn't talk much, but that's okay." "PINKIE! You're drunk, come here." "Oh, if you're gonna be bitchy-witchy then fine, I'm coming, heheh, 'coming'" I wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't move and carried her to the room.

"These girls, I swear, if I had a bit for every time they got each other in trouble, I'd have twelve bits, enough for a cherry." I thought to myself.

* * *

I stared in disbelief, "Y-you're what?" She looked up at me with love in her eyes, "I said, 'I'm in heat' and we just bucked like rabbits, and you know that can only mean one thing." She nuzzled and held me close. "Y-yeah… I do, but, can I get some air?" She backed up a bit, "Sorry, I forgot my mane can choke people." We stood there, her smiling widely, and me just, standing, and a bit unsettled. She apparently noticed because she tilted her head, and frowned, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" "Oh, of course! Just, didn't expect it…" "You aren't happy, are you?" she began to cry. "Pinkie! I'm ecstatic! Just, you could have told me earlier." "I could have, but that would have been no fun, right?" "Right… I guess it wouldn't have been." We stood a bit longer before AJ came back and saw the smile on Pinkie, and the red on my face. "What's goin on here?" "I'm pregnant!" Pinkie said happily with a hug to me. "Well, now Ah know why yall two took so long ta come out of that room today, congratz." "Yeah, it's great." "Yall don't sound too happy." "She just told me, and I wasn't expecting it." "I love my stallion…" "Pinkie, I love you, and want you to be happy, but… I can't accept this, I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up to you, I swear, but until then, I can't accept the child… can you forgive me?" AJ stood there a second before punching me hard in the face, making me fall back and pass out.

I woke up on the couch a bit later with everyone admiring the shiner AJ gave me, by the looks of them, they heard what I told Pinkie and only Levi wasn't grimacing. "Oh… my eye." "How could you!?" "She gave herself to you, and this is how you repay her?" "Why, if it were me, I'd have hit you as well." "Ah cain't bulieve you!" "You're a big fat meanie!" "Dude, I'm with you, you don't need a kid right now." I finally got the feeling in my face when I had to say, "I mean what I said, I can't accept it." I got another punch from AJ. "Jacklyn Apple, hit me again, and I'll let your secret out." "What secret?" Dash asked. "Oh, just what happens when she and Macintosh get bored after work." "You know good an' well Ah let you in on that because it was more fun." "Yeah, but now, it's munitions for me." "Will you tell us already? The anticipation is killing me!" Rarity whined. "No, he won't." She looked sternly at me, I winked at her, and she shuddered, which made me smile, "I love that face, the one you make when you're freaked out." "Ah make a face?" "You do, Applejack," Twilight began, "and it's a funny one too." Levi's face lit up. "Wait, are we ABSOLUTELY sure she's pregnant?" I jumped on the idea quick, "Yeah, maybe it's a false alarm?" Rainbow smacked us both, "Just like a stallion to not want anything to do with his foal." She stormed off and slammed their door shut. Levi rubbed his cheek and looked at me, "The hell's her problem?" "She was abandoned when she got pregnant a few years back, and she never came back after the abortion, she hides the pain, but we know it's killing her."

Pinkie tackled me as I sat up, she'd been crying, I could see. "Pinkie, what if it's not mine?" They all, even Dash, looked at me confused. "Why, whatever do you mean by that?" "I mean, she was drunk, and may have bucked someone last night before I joined the party." Levi thought about that, "She was with three guys that I saw, so it makes sense she'd've fucked one, right?" "Well," Twi rubbed her chin, "I guess they make a good point." "Right! So, lets put that aside, and talk about something else, huh?" I tried. "Let's" The room was silent. "So how bout them Mets?" I said. "Mets? What're those?" Twilight asked. "Just a joke here." Levi explained. "I have a joke…" "You do, Shy?" I asked in disbelief, eliciting a nod from her. "Well, by all means, tell it, dear!" Rarity begged. "OK, What did the pony say when it had a sore throat?" We waited. "I'm sorry, I'm a little horse." Only Pinkie laughed. "Oh, did I say it wrong?" "No, just… bad joke."

"Anyone wanna explore this world a bit?" I suggested, making Twilight light up. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" She grabbed the other girls, minus Rarity and ran off, Levi just shrugged and headed to that accursed restaurant, "McDonald's" leaving us alone. "So, I was curious," her face lit up, but she frowned a little when I asked, "How's Octavia been since we left?" "Oh, well, she's upset to say the least; she even stayed home instead of going to the Gala." "Heh, I still remember when you tried to get Blueblood by using me, and ended up in my arms instead of his." She blushed at that and flipped her wrist, "Oh, hush you! How could I resist? You know all the best places in Canterlot, that view of the landscape from atop the castle? Absolutely dazzling!" "To the point I woke up that night with you riding me?" She exploded in red, "I told you to hush! Who knows who could hear you?" "Pinkie." I said when I saw her behind Rarity. "Yes! Exactly, what if she hears?" I pointed behind her, and she turned, being engulfed in that jungle of pink, "Ask her."

After riding the bus for an hour, we found a place called, "Carowinds" and got off. "Trust me, you'll love it here." Levi assured us. "We better after that ride." Rarity snapped at him. I looked away for a second and spotted two familiar girls, and jogged to them. "Oh, Beth, Penny-Marie, you're here to enjoy 'Care-o-winds' too?" "No, we were just leaving." Beth answered. "Oh, well, Levi, the girls, and I was just arriving." "Well, hope you enjoy yourself like we did last time, Ty." Penny-Marie said, blushing. "I'm sure we will, see you two later." I said as I walked back to our group. "Bye!" "See ya!"

"So what is this place?" Fluttershy asked. Levi pointed to a huge rail in the air, "Amusement Park, roller coasters, bumper cars, water park, all kinds of stuff." We got in, and stopped at the fountain, "Okay, everyone! Let's meet back at this fountain before closing time, alright?" I asked, getting a "Yes" from them all.

Little did we know this would end horribly.

* * *

Fluttershy

"Let's meet back at this fountain before closing time, alright?" Tyler said. "O-ok." I said before we spread out, I headed for the little pond in the center of the park, where the ducks and geese were. "Oh, hello little friends, would you like something to eat?" I climbed over the fence and gave them bread crumbs I had brought from Levi's home, sitting with them as people watched me talk with the animals, and play in the pond with them. "Excuse me, Miss?" I heard some strange man say, "wh-who, me?" "Yes, You're not supposed to be in there, please, come back out." "Oh, ok…" I climbed back out, and started looking around the park. "Look mommy! She looks like Fluttershy!" I looked around for the little girl who said that. I found a girl with my picture on her shirt, pointing right at me, "Oh, d-do you mean me?" "Uh-huh! I love her! She's adorable!" "I-I am?" "Yeah!" Her mother came over and started to pull her away. "I am So sorry, ma'am." "Oh, no it's fine; your daughter is very sweet." "Thank you for the compliment, good bye, now!" She waved goodbye to me and ran off towards a small one of those rail things in the air.

I heard a big, familiar boom, and felt the same familiar breeze afterward. "Tyler, what is it this time?" I asked myself, before realizing what the little girl said. "How can she know me if I've never been here before?" I wandered into a line for something and before I knew it, I was strapped into something called "The Intimidator" and really didn't like the sound of that. "Keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times, and enjoy the ride." Somepony said before the thing started moving. After what felt like an eternity on the evil machine, it ended and they had to pry me from my seat, and they carried me to a bench nearby, where I sat, crying, for half an hour before Rainbow Dash saw me. "Fluttershy? Are you ok? What happened?" I could only cry as I pointed at the thing. "Is that all? I've been riding those things all day!" I stared in disbelief, "H-how? Th-that w-was the w-worst experience of m-my l-life." "I think it's the most fun thing in this world! This is the only one I haven't ridden, I'll walk with you when it's over, deal?" I nodded slowly, still teary eyed, "D-d-deal." She smiled, and dashed away at full speed, leaving her contrail behind her.

A while later, the man who told me to leave the pond came up to me and tried to cheer me up. "Hey, you okay, miss?" "N-no…" He looked toward that crazy machine and then at me, and smiled. "You rode the Intimidator first, didn't you?" "H-how'd you know?" I brushed some hair from my eyes and looked at him. "I made the same mistake when I was young, and cried on this very bench, but now, I don't mind coasters. Don't get me wrong, I ain't ridin' that thing again, but the rest are okay." "R-really?" "Yeah, got anyone to get you?" "We spread out…" He smiled again, "Well, at least wait in a gift shop for one of them." He said, pointing to a small building nearby. "O-ok… will you tell Rainbow Dash where I am when she gets off the, coaster?" I asked as I stood up. "Uh, I'll see if I can find her when she gets off, yea." I smiled, rubbed my arm, and looked at his nametag, "Thank you so much, mister Papin." "Please, call me Will, short for William." "Okay, thank you, Will." I trotted to the gift shop, where it was much cooler. I saw many little things and couldn't help myself, I had to mess with them, they were so, weird. I had maybe twenty in my arms when the cashier startled me and I dropped it all, and they broke into thousands of pieces. "Hey! You! Clumsy girl! You will pay for all that!" "B-but… I don't have any money…" He looked at me with anger. "Dammit, WILL!" Will ran in and saw me in the middle of the debris. "What happened?" "H-he startled me and I dropped it all…" He bent down and started picking up what wasn't broken, "Don't worry, I'll pay for it." "No, no, I dropped them, it's my responsibility…" "DISCORD!" I heard Tyler blast outside, and heard something fall apart. I ran outside to see what happened, and saw the Intimidator falling down. "Dashy!" I ran towards the wreckage, and dug at it with the other people that came to help, even Rarity was helping. I suddenly felt something very soft, and realized it was Dash's chest, "Rainbow! Rainbow Dash! Are you okay!?" "I'm fine, but, what the hay happened?" "Tyler says he saw Discord in one of the cars." Twilight said after teleporting over to help dig Dash out. We finally got Dash out, and realized, she was far from fine. "RAINBOW DASH! YOUR LEG!" I screamed before fainting.

I woke up in our room at home with Levi. "WHERE'S RAINBOW DASH!?" I screamed at him, which made him fall off the bed onto the floor. "Fluttershy! You're up!" "Of course I am. Where is Rainbow Dash?" "She's at the hospital, her leg had a compound fracture and she has a few broken ribs too." "Will she…" "She'll be fine, but she'll be in bed for a while." Just then, Tyler, with tears still on his face, and anger in his eyes, walked in carrying Rainbow Dash to the bed. "I… I'm sorry." He said after gently putting her on the bed beside me. After that, he walked out of the room and Levi followed him. "Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked me. "Of course I'm fine, but, you aren't, you're broken and will be stuck right there for who knows how long." "You know, I wonder if everyone else's day was as bad as mine." She said.


End file.
